In The Garden Of Your Heart
by Time To Surrender
Summary: Valaina Amandil was a simple she elf, but one day she stumbles upon a handsome and badly injured elf and takes him into her home. Legomance.
1. The Stubborn She Elf And The Noble Elf

Chapter 1: The Stubborn She-Elf And The Noble Elf

**Chapter Synopsis: A she-elf of the forest is out walking one morning when she overhears the tree whispering of an injured elf. She rushes to his rescue only to come across the orcs that seemingly attacked him. Though she is told to run, she stays to fight and the story unfolds.**

& Key Points: First, I am not good with Elvish, any kind for that matter. I wish that I knew the beautiful language but because I don't I don't want to insult anyone and so I choose not to even try. Any words written in _italics_ signifies that someone is speaking Elvish. Now, if anyone would like to help me translate, that would be cool too. But no worries. Second, the character Valaina is entirely mine. She was inspired by no one and she was not taken from someone else's writing. If you have any discrepancies about the way I portray Tokien's characters, great but Valaina is mine so sorry dudes, I ain't changing her. Otherwise I accept all reviews and criticism. Harsh flames will be posted and I will humiliate you. That is all for now. &

The Great River of Wilderland, the Anduin, had always been special to the she-elf. She would often hike through the forest of trees, all whispering in voices of rustling leaves and chirping birds, speaking of the dreams they held dear and of the interesting things they had seen. It was remarkable for her even now to eavesdrop on the conversations they held with each other. Often times she would join in and they would listen keenly to the tales she spun while surprising her with some of their own. She loved each and every tree and each one returned the love. They adored her for treating them with such kindness and respect as though they were elves themselves.

That morning she had taken one of her usual hikes. Her every step was graceful as she walked the route she had nearly everyday her whole life. The grass was lush and green beneath her bare feet, tickling her slightly bronzed skin and intertwining with her toes. The blades wove themselves about each and every one as if to entice her to stay put awhile. She smiled at the thought and lifted her face towards the Heavens to catch the rays of sunlight spilling through the canopy above her head. They shined upon her as if returning her smile.

The trees then began to chatter – a breeze that whistled loud enough to be heard. It was lined with distress and a longing to be heard. The she-elf could feel it piercing her core and stopped walking at once to listen further. An elf…injured…the bank…

She need not hear more. Hiking up her dress she started for the bank at once, her light footsteps unheard and still looking graceful. Her long legs carried her quickly through the forest and she did not feel tired. She knew that many treacheries waited to take advantage of her people and would do what was necessary to protect any. She was well equipped with a dagger tucked securely in her belt while a sword was at her waist. Both had belonged to her father and both protected her as he once had.

Reaching the bank she stopped in her tracks and unsheathed her sword. It freed itself with a magical and singsong sound. To the elf lying barely conscious on the rocks forming the bank lining the great Anduin, the sound was of mercy. He could barely keep his eyes open and was trying very hard to summon the strength to ignore the immense pain tearing through his skull and his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain while managing to lift his weary gaze to the edge of the forest to see who had pulled the sword. He was met with a she-elf standing many feet away, sword ready to attack. She was obviously very focused on him and did not hear the enemy that was storming the bank in search of his body at that very moment. Pulling himself together for her sake, his first instinct to protect those against an enemy, he was able to form one word in warning.

"_Run._"

With her elven ears she had heard his weak, husky voice. Immediately she focused her attention on the surrounding area rather than on the wounded elf. She snapped her head to the west and could see three monstrous orcs thundering down the bank waving crude weapons at her. Without hesitation she answered the elf before taking a protective stance in front of his fallen form.

"_No._"

The orcs stopped in their tracks a few feet from her. They were grunting and snarling like animals, brandishing their weapons as if they expected her to run from them. She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground, bare feet digging into the rocks on the bank. The water consumed her right foot, blood staining the water from the wounded elf she was guarding.

"Give us the elf and we'll spare you." One of the orcs spoke brusquely, baring his teeth. They were razored into sharp points, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth and dripping down the slopes. His decaying tongue slipped from his mouth to wet his lips but they continued to bubble as if he were hungry.

She knew this to be a lie. Sadly she knew of what orcs did to the women and she-elves that they came across. They would kidnap them and take them as prisoners, shackled like common thieves and dragged along for the harsh ride. They would be raped and beaten, groped and touched in ways that scarred them for the rest of their days – if they were kept alive after they had been used. She had seen this occur many times and was thoroughly disgusted with the entire race of orcs. They treated females as their property and nothing more.

"If you want him then you will have to go through me, scum." She snapped, tightly gripping the hilt of her sword. She could see that her words did not please the orcs for they hissed and glared angrily at her. And then before she could even blink, one of them was charging for her as he waved his bent sword wildly. His comrades had no time to react as she simply spun out of the way of his sword, whirling about and driving the blade of her own deep into his back. He howled in response, dropping his weapon and falling to his knees. She could hear the other two readying their attack and formulated one of her own.

While this entire exchange had taken place, the wounded elf had been desperately trying to reach for something to use to help. He had lost his bow, his quiver, and all of his daggers in the battle that had taken place before. Now he was badly hurt and without a weapon, helplessly watching as the she-elf bravely back talked the orcs who threatened the both of them.

The she-elf sheathed her sword though it seemed an idiot thing to do, spreading her hands and bowing her head as the old Nandorin words spilled forth from her lips. The spell began to take effect as the orcs charged forward, slowly being taken over by her magic. Soon they were unable to move. Stunned. They glowed a blue color, frozen in their poses with their weapons ready to strike in mid step. She lowered her hands in satisfaction and allowed herself a moment to collect herself and to rest. Using magic took its toll but luckily this was a simple spell and she was herself in no time. And she had very little time left.

She returned to the wounded elf and heaved his body over one of her shoulders and felt the strap of her dress fall loose, trailing downward as if to escape. Though she was strong, his weight and the remaining orcs merely stunned at the moment, and who would soon be chasing her added much strain. The injured elf groaned in pain and she tried very hard to quicken her pace. His wounds needed tending to before the assault to his shoulder bled his precious veins and arteries dry. Again she quickened her steps upon hearing the once stunned orcs stampeding after her into the forest.

"_Leave me._" His voice would have been inaudible to a human's ears. She set her jaw in response, shaking her head once from side to side. She thought him noble; she'd give him that, but quite stupid. Had he not seen her magic? The way she used her sword? In a way she was insulted but swallowed the feeling and instead decided to perceive him as the chivalrous kind. She heard him trying to suppress another groan through his heavy and husky breathing. She wondered somewhere in the back of her head if he was proud or if he was trying to be brave. Given that he had told her to run, to leave him, she opted for the second. There was just something about him that told her he was a good man and she chose to believe that.

Hearing the orcs gaining on her, she ceased her running. With the utmost care she sat the elf down against the trunk of a tree. Its whispers asked many a question and she answered every one. She could hear the elf, hanging onto consciousness, his mind racing as he fought to keep awake and to answer the trees as well. His mind was weak, his thoughts breaking as easily as a twig underneath a traveler's foot. She pitied him as his frustration and pain worsened.

She knelt down in front of him to get a better look. The blow to his head was still bleeding, as was his shoulder. His fair blonde hair was stained crimson to match the head wound. The gash looked rather deep, skin ripped away and tangled with his locks. His shoulder wasn't much better though the wound was not as messy. The blade that had committed the crime had been shoved straight through. Blood seeped through the fabric and spread at an alarming rate. And the orcs were coming ever closer. She didn't think twice, taking the end of her dress into her fingers and tearing off a majority of the bottom of it. The fabric was thin enough to rip easily. She tied it about his shoulder, wrapping rapidly as the enemies got closer. She tied it off with a knot before pulling out her sword. The sound earned a response from the blonde haired elf. His eyes opened halfway, his irises clouded in his weary state.

"_Don't speak – I know you'll try to._" She ran her thumb over his brow, unclear as to why she did so. She felt the need to reassure him, to comfort him. "_All is well._"

"_Your name…lady?_" He asked weakly. She smiled warmly, somehow knowing that he would disobey her as she had him.

"_There will be a time for introductions later._" As she spoke the last word she spun around, her sword singing as it swung threateningly. The force cut clear through the closest orc to her, slicing into him easily as if he were butter. It had not the time to even scream, its distorted face frozen in one of pain and fury. The two halves fell apart after the wave of blood spurted out, spraying across her dress. The ruby streaks dripped along the fabric.

The last orc was already descending upon the she-elf, hurling himself forward with the tip of his sword aimed at her. Throwing herself aside, she landed with a muffled thud on the blanket of grass, still clutching her sword. When she pushed herself up on her elbows and turned her head slightly her eyes grew wide as she saw the tip of the blade had buried itself into the bark of the tree just inches above the elf's head. She cursed under her breath for putting him in danger. Getting up quickly she charged forward, hoping to break the orc's sword. But alas, he freed the blade from the tree's wound and she had to catch herself. She whirled around and the two swords met in a metallic song, both holding fast.

"You cannot have him." She muttered between her teeth. Her body trembled under the strength of the orc. He was a formidable opponent and he knew that. His evil smile taunted and poked at her. His eyes danced with laughter and it angered her.

Suddenly she was losing. The orc's weight was bending her body backwards. She let out a sharp moan through her clenched teeth, still trying to force herself up. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and mixed with her hair. Strands fell loose from her braid and pasted themselves to her cheeks. She was pushed further downward and gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and still trying to take control of her body. Her back and shoulders collided with the elf slumped against the tree then. The elf that she was protecting. The one who had been valiant in telling her to leave. She no longer took it as an offense. In a way it seemed that he had thought her important enough to save. And he was important too.

"You cannot have him!" She cried. With a grunt she finally fought him off. He stumbled backward as she straightened up to her full height once more. Save but the slight ache in her back she was perfectly fine. Without another thought she flung herself forward, sword raised. The blade proceeded on through his throat and protruded out the back. She ripped it loose just as fast as it had violated his skin and watched him stagger about like a drunken fool. More blood was spilled, flowing from the fatal wound and covering his front. When he fell to the ground to join the other two before him in death, the she-elf sheathed her sword with a heavy sigh.

Turning, she returned to the blonde haired elf. She placed two slender fingers to his neck while using the other to gently tip his head to the side. His heartbeat pulsed weakly beneath his skin. She removed her fingers and resumed her position, taking his weight over her shoulder and rising to her feet. As she did so her eyes caught sight of the tree's laceration and tuned into the sobs that racked its branches. She had not the heart to leave and return later to heal the bark. She instead moved towards it, laying her hand to the assault. From her palm seeped the old Nandorin healing power and it spread through every leaf, every notch. Soon the tree was giving thanks to the she-elf: a quiet sigh in the breeze.

From there she made her way through the forest to her home. She moved even swifter than before, knowing that the elf over her shoulder needed her help and he needed it fast. She could hear his labored breathing with her keen ears and could feel the fear for him rising in her chest. She didn't want him to die, especially when she could save him.

"_Hold on brave one. Please. Hear my voice and know that I may help you._" She whispered the words for his comfort but also for hers. She wished that it was as easy to magically heal living flesh as it was to heal the bark of a tree. It required the highly skilled and trained to heal flesh and this she-elf had not had the proper training to do so. However, she knew how to use medicine and she could mend his wounds that way. He just had to hang on.

The house that she had lived in her entire life was located in the heart of the forest, built around the trunk of one of the mightiest trees. The one bedroom was circular, a decent shrubbery fencing in the trunk securely. If one were to climb the rope ladder hanging from the trunk, one could continue on up through the hole in the ceiling and climb all of the way up to the tree house that was settled in the highest branches of the tree. It was all very cozy. And out back was her garden and in it were the plants she would use to help her new company.

Reaching her home she opened the door and stepped inside. She and her father had made the floor by asking permission of the trees to use driftwood, sanding and smoothing the pieces down into boards and securely nailing them down. Any wood that they had used they had first asked permission and the trees had granted it to them, knowing that they were good people. But of course now it was only her.

She laid the elf down with the greatest of care on her bed, laying him down in the middle of the double bed she had once shared. Once he was on his back she tore at his tunic though she continued to be gentle. The blood was already soaking through the makeshift bandaging she had used before. She worked quickly and soon he was left in only his trousers. It was then really time to get down to business.

The she-elf went back outside and around the house to the garden. It was protected by another shrubbery, this one colored white and much craftier than the one indoors. Plants of all kinds grew in patches of varieties of shapes and colors. Each one was used for something different and nothing went to waste even if they were only used to be put into a jug of water for the table she dined at. But she had not the time to pause and admire her work, taking a fistful of athelas and swiftly pulling her dagger, cutting loose the weeds for the injuries she needed to tend to.

She went about collecting the different instruments and tools she would need: real bandages, a needle and thread, washcloths, a bowl filled with water, and of course the athelas she had brought from the garden. First she took a section of the athelas and placed it into the bowl of water, using the hilt of her dagger to crush the substances until it resembled a thick, gooey paste. It looked rather nasty and felt cold to the touch. She knew it would be unpleasant and that it would sting horribly but if it would save the elf's life then she didn't care. Dipping the corner of a rag into the paste she carefully lowered it to his shoulder and he reacted almost instantly.

She was quite sure that he would have sat up had he not been so weak. Instead his eyes flew open and his hand snapped out, clutching her wrist in a vice grip. She was slightly shocked at how strong he managed to grip her. He groaned in pain, his eyes closing once more as if to shut out the burning in his shoulder. His brow was crinkled from the effort and his jaw was clamped shut. She did not pull the cloth away but reached out her other hand, pressing her fingertips to his forehead to brush away the stray hairs that had fallen there.

"_I know it hurts but it will save you. Lie down and rest._" She said softly. His own fingers loosened about her wrist and she saw the white imprints they left disappear as he did so. When she returned her eyes to his face she watched as he fell back against the pillows. She set the rag down on the tray she had brought over and cupped his face in her hands. She leaned in close and could feel the same fear growing in her chest. "_Hold on. Hold on to my voice._"

The blonde haired elf was falling in and out of unconsciousness so often that he was forgetting which was which. He could faintly remember the she-elf who he head seen as he lay on the bank, half his body in the shallow edge of the water. He remembered telling her to run and he had remembered her being stubborn. It almost made him want to smile but the pain was so bad that he found himself wanting to just black out instead. He could also remember hearing a soothing, female voice speaking Elvish words to him as the wind blew gently through his hair though it scraped harshly against his wounds. He could hear her now.

"_Hold on. Hold on to my voice._" The she-elf was afraid that he was fading. She feared that he was on his way to the afterlife. But she did not want to give up so easily on him. She had remembered once reading in an old book about an old Maiar way to reach those who were on their way to death's door. She held his face dearly and leaned in even closer, so close that had she moved even an eyelash, she could have kissed his lips. "_I do not know your name but I do know this: I sense that you are brave and I sense that you are noble. I pray that you hear me and return. Return. I pray that you return._"

She repeated the words, pouring all of herself into them. She felt lightheaded and knew that something was happening. She knew that something she was doing was helping and so she continued to whisper to him, her voice growing quieter and quieter until even an elf would not be able to distinguish her words. It was then that all in one instant, she could almost _feel_ his spirit return. Her eyes flickered open and she was surprised to see that his eyes were half open. She breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"_Your…name…lady?_" His voice was still weak but she knew he would recover. With a small smile she let go of his face but did not pull away just yet. Though his half lidded eyes were hard to see she could feel them focused on her.

"_Valaina Amandil. Now rest and I will take care of you._" He seemed satisfied and his eyes closed completely. The very last thing he saw though his vision was blurry, was the she-elf picking up the rag and bowl again to continue her ministrations while his tired body and mind slept in the knowledge that he was being well taken care of.

Valaina continued to tenderly bathe his shoulder wound in the athelas paste she had concocted. She was relieved that he was sleeping for the stitching would be unpleasant. It was best for him to rest and regain his strength. She was glad that he would live. The feeling in her chest had gone away.

When the paste had been spread and was beginning to dry she switched gears and took a better look at his head. She took the leftover paste and poured it into the middle of a new rag. Carefully she pressed it to the gash marring the side of his head. She held the rag in place to stop the bleeding and to keep the area from infecting. While she did she studied the elf's face.

His face was a clean slate. His features were calm and peaceful, putting her mind to rest from worrying that he felt discomfort. His skin was even and perfect, his pigment a pale yet healthy color. She'd wished she'd taken time to notice the color of his eyes but had been preoccupied each time he had opened them. She guessed that they had to be beautiful to contrast his blonde hair and fair skin.

Taking her dagger from the tray she cut a decent sized square of the bandaging and pulled the rag from his head, returning it to the bowl. She then took the little athelas she had left and placed it against the gash. It had stopped bleeding and the clumps that had dried were cleaned away. The athelas leaves were spread out over the open wound and over top was the square she had cut out. The goop acted like glue and would hold the leaves and bandage in place.

By this time the paste on his shoulder had completely dried. She took the needle and unraveled the thread from the spool, easily pushing it through the tiny eye of the needle whereas a human would need better light and more time. She leaned in and positioned the needle at the side of the wound nearest to his neck. She began to stitch it closed while looking on with intent eyes. When she had first started to stitch up flesh for the injured she had nearly gagged. But over time she had made peace with it and simply sewed. But she still detested the feeling.

Sewing up the wound took much time and when she was finished she cut the end of the thread with her dagger and made sure the stitches were secure. From there she gently lifted his arm, placing it over her own shoulder while she wrapped the bandaging about the wound. She made sure that she did this at a slow pace and every so often glanced at his face to make sure that she had not hurt him. This also took time but she didn't mind. After she had bandaged up his shoulder and collected all of her materials onto the tray, she set about her other chores which consisted of cleaning all that she had soiled in helping the elf, washing his clothes, and preparing dinner. She knew not when he would wake and so she stayed close to home.


	2. Loss Of Memories

Chapter 2: Loss Of Memories

**Chapter Synopsis: Valaina continues to look after the elf she rescued, waiting patiently for him to wake while she nurses him back to health. But when the elf finally awakens, a problem arises…**

& Key points: Alright so I'm a little worried that you all might be thinking Legolas is a wimp because he can _totally_ take on three orcs right? Well just wait because the truth will be revealed as the story progresses. Legolas is not a wimp nor would I ever portray him as one. Also, I know that I said I wouldn't use Elvish but I can't keep calling Legolas elf. So I used a Quenya word for his temporary name and though it is Elvish, it will be the only time I don't italicize any Elvish spoken. &

ShopGirl1: Congrats, you're the first reviewer. You win my thanks and one night with Legolas. But then he returns to me. Haha. I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you too!

The Writer With No Name: Hey, I know how you feel when you only get like one review. Don't worry about it – soon you'll be flooded. I hope you like this chapter and keep up the work with your story.

Valaina had completed all of her chores by sunset. She had not wanted to return to the river with the elf still sleeping and so she had used the jugs of water she kept in the section of the house she used as a kitchen. She had first cleaned the bloodied rags and placed them on the tray in case she would need them. She had then washed the elf's long sleeved, open collared shirt which had been torn in the shoulder. While it hung out to dry she had then taken her father's old bow and waited patiently for a bird just outside the house. When one appeared she had brought it down with one arrow, taking it and immediately beheading it with her sword.

The blood dripped from the stump, flowing onto the ground. The blood would discourage the rabbits from attacking the tree bark. It took many minutes before the bird's blood was emptied but once the task was complete, she carried the bird to the pot of water she had been boiling over the fire she had made, and let it sit so that the feathers would fall off. She let it sit for a moment before quickly pulling it back out and plucking the feathers. They came off easily because the bird had been in boiling water. After holding the bird's feet in the water she then bent them backwards, snapping them off. Then came the long task of removing the organs and so she returned inside to do so.

When she had cleaned the bird of its organs and disposed of them as necessary she cooked the bird in the small pot hanging over the fire. By the time she had finished night had fallen and the sun was long gone. She returned inside with the cooked bird, leaving it for a moment while she carefully poured the broth that had collected in the pot into a bowl.

The elf still had not woken but she knew that he needed something to eat. She had been periodically giving him small sips of water but it took more than that to help him regain his strength. Valaina set the bowl on the tray and carried it to the bed, setting it down at the end before she sat upon her leg beside the sleeping elf. He had not moved since he had drifted off and his face resumed its serenity. She carefully sat him up, leaning up against the headboard as she slowly lowered his body against hers. The back of his head rested beside her neck. She sighed in satisfaction as she reached for the broth, bringing the bowl to his parted lips. She eased it forward and let a little broth into his mouth, waiting for his reaction. She was pleased when he accepted it and even swallowed a little.

"_Good._" She encouraged him, rubbing his stomach with the hand that held him around the waist. She had not dressed him another shirt for fear that she would hurt his shoulder doing so. She could feel his muscles and concluded that he was strong. She wondered how three orcs had managed to best him, though she knew something bad must have happened for he had no weapons with him.

Suddenly he coughed and she immediately set the bowl down, using her now free hand to gently sit him up and pat his back. His coughs stopped just as quickly as they had started and he fell back against her. She titled his chin back and he nearly frightened her when she saw his half lidded eyes. She watched him blink once, and then twice, and then three times. Still neither spoke. But finally he cleared his throat, coughing a couple more times before speaking.

"Where…where am I?" His voice nearly gave out but he managed to continue his question. He then must have realized something for he spoke again. "Can…can you…understand me…lady?"

Valaina could see that he was clearly confused and frustrated. She could feel his emotions attacking her head on as if she were feeling them herself.

"Yes I can understand you. I do not know if you remember but my name is Valaina and you are in my home in the forest. You should sleep longer, you need to build up your strength."

The elf tried very hard to focus on one thought at a time. He was growing very alarmed for he could not remember who he was. He could not remember why he was there in this she-elf's home. He could not remember anything about his past. He was beginning to frighten himself and sat up away from Valaina. His head began to pound in protest, his shoulder aching.

"Lie back please. You are still recovering."

"Recovering?" The elf was far from distressed at this point. He held his head in his hands and tried to see through the dizziness swirling about his mind. He sifted through question after question and wanted an answer for each. Who was he? What had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? He felt hands take his shoulders and gently ease him back to lie down, his head cradled by the pillows.

Valaina was beginning to worry. She placed her hand to his forehead to feel for a fever that could possibly be clouding his mind and keeping him from remembering. His skin was a normal temperature and she feared the worst – he was suffering from loss of memory from his head injury.

"I know that you are weak and that you are confused. Please just rest awhile and perhaps you will feel better when you wake." She ran her fingers briefly over the bandage on the side of his head. His half lidded eyes followed them. "_Trust me._"

The elf knew that she was right. Though he still had many questions unanswered he agreed that rest might bring the memories back to him. He nodded once but decided against it when his head dizzied again. His eyes closed and before he knew it he was asleep once more.

She watched as he drifted off to sleep, pulling her fingers away from his head so as not to wake him. She looked towards the steaming broth but decided that she would try to feed him again later. She instead carried the tray to the table and set it down, returning to the forgotten bird to fix her own dinner that night. She was both starving and exhausted from the day's trials and tribulations and couldn't wait to eat and sleep herself.

* * *

In the early morning hours the next day, the elf awakened. The pain in his head had dulled considerably and he could actually open his eyes completely without so much effort. He looked up at the ceiling, deciding whether or not to move. He found himself slowly sitting up anyways and he was thrilled when the throbbing did not occur though he still leaned back against the headboard for support.

A hand went to rest on his left shoulder over the bandaging. He used too much pressure and winced, immediately easing up on the tender area. He figured probing and poking at it was out of the question and instead waited for the she-elf, Valaina, to tell him what had happened. When he thought of her he suddenly looked around, his eyes falling upon the form bending forward in a chair.

The braid that fell midway down the back of the form reassured him that it was Valaina. She was bowed over the table, her forehead resting upon her folded arms. Her back rose and fell with every breath she inhaled and exhaled, the rhythm betraying her to be asleep. He continued to watch her. He was in awe that the she-elf had managed to slay the orcs and get him to her home. He wasn't sure whether or not she had gotten help but something about her made him believe that she was strong enough to have done it alone.

He had dreamed that night of what had happened on the bank of the Anduin, leading up to when he had fallen into unconsciousness for the last time, but still had not recovered the missing pieces of the life he had forgotten. He suspected the head injury he had received had stolen them. But he remembered the she-elf's magic and wondered if perhaps she could restore his past.

A sudden rumbling sound ripped him from his gaze over her and he looked down at his stomach. He placed a hand over it and wondered when the last time had been that he had eaten. He vaguely remembered Valaina pouring something down his throat while he slept, but he had woken. Again he was interrupted by another noise – a soft sigh. He raised his head to see the she-elf waking, stretching her arms and yawning silently. He suddenly felt a stab of guilt, knowing that he had probably kept her busy the day before.

Valaina's eyes flickered around the house as the day before came rushing back to her. She saw the dirty dishes she had used to cook dinner with and eaten off of, the elf's shirt hanging on the makeshift clothesline, and then her eyes fell upon the elf himself. She was startled, jumping slightly at the sight of him sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard. He blinked a couple of times, both watching each other carefully. Finally her cheeks heated up with a blush for she felt embarrassed for having fallen asleep while watching over him. He smiled.

"That is a lovely blush you have Lady Valaina." He said pleasantly, disgusted by the way his voice sounded. His throat was dry and he could barely even understand the words he had spoken. Yet she didn't seem to mind. She instead returned his smile before rising to her feet.

"Thank you, but just call me Valaina." She went to the cabinets and took the last jug of water from it, pouring a cup for the elf so that he could drink. She then crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed as she had before. "Do you need my help?"

"I think that I can manage." He took the cup from her hands and drank deeply, wetting his throat and calming the thirst that had been gnawing at him, as was the hunger. While he drank she watched him and she waited to speak until he had finished, taking the cup back.

"Sir Elf, can you still not remember who you are?" She could see that her question pained him for he averted his eyes and hung his head. He shook it in response to her question and she nodded. "Do you know where you are from?"

Again he shook his head and she felt pity for him. She hesitated before asking another question, not wanting to cause him further embarrassment or frustration.

"Do you remember anything at all Sir Elf?" She asked softly. She waited patiently for him to answer and wondered if he would even answer her at all. Still he looked down and still he hung his head as though he were ashamed. Her pity for him grew and she felt it tugging at her heart.

"I only remember what happened on the bank and in the forest. Everything before that time has been stricken from my mind." He finally lifted his gaze and smiled crookedly, laughing dryly. "You must think me rather weak Valaina."

She could finally see the color of his eyes…and what sight they were. His irises were crafted from the very skies, burning as though one was caught in a snowstorm, ice and flurries biting and snapping at you. And yet the feeling was warm and kind. She could sense that he really did have a good heart, a good soul as she had suspected. She nearly sighed for the hues were so beautiful. It was saddening to see such eyes look so desperate and pained.

"No. No I do not think you weak Sir Elf." She reached out a hand and placed it on top of his, which rested upon his thigh. She did not take her eyes from his for even a second. "I sense a bravery in you, a strength. You are not weak and you should not think yourself so. I am sure that your memories will return to you in time as you injuries heal."

The elf was touched that she had thought this of him. He sincerely hoped that she was right, that his memories would return as he recovered. If they did not then he was praying that she would be able to help him. Otherwise he would go on for the rest of his days not knowing who he was, how old he was, had he any family, where he was from…

"Thank you Valaina. And if I am any trouble at all-" He was silenced when she took her hand from atop his and cut him off.

"You are no trouble at all Sir Elf. You may stay here as long as you like and I will have no trouble with helping you in any way that I can." She cracked a sudden smile. "But in the meantime, I can't keep calling you 'Sir Elf' now can I? You deserve a proper name."

She had actually been tossing names around in her head during their conversation. She was having trouble deciding on what to call him and wondered if he had anything in mind.

"Aye, I will be needing a name now won't I?" He tapped his chin with a finger as though thinking rather hard about it. He was actually interested in what name Valaina might come up with and decided to let her pick one. He waited, still resuming the look of concentration on his face.

Suddenly the she-elf was struck with an epiphany and thought herself stupid having not thought of it in the first place. It was simply the most perfect name for this elf. She decided to see what he thought.

"I think I may have just the name for you." She proclaimed. He stopped tapping his chin and came out of his 'concentration' to hear what she had come up with. "Henduluin."

"Blue-eyed." He grinned. "I like it."

"Well then Henduluin, how would you like something to eat? That stomach of yours is pretty ferocious, growling like that." She got up from the bed as he laughed. She was glad that the gloom that seemed to have hung in the air like a dark cloud had disappeared.

"Please let me help you with something. You have already done so much." He used his hands to push himself further upward and groaned from the stress he had put on his shoulder.

"What you can do for me is rest. Once you are strong enough to be up and around I promise to let you help me with the chores if that is what you really desire."

Henduluin relaxed, allowing her to position his pillows behind him rather than underneath him, fluffing them up. He laid against them and watched her as she went about preparing breakfast.

* * *

A breakfast of quail eggs and more broth that had been reheated over a fire was served to the ravenous Henduluin, who managed to eat in a dignified manner though he was very hungry. He found out quickly that Valaina was a wonderful cook and ate every last bite of his helping, smiling when she gave him seconds without him even needing to ask. She returned the smile with a shake of her head.

"All males have bottomless stomachs. My father…" Her voice trailed off suddenly and she stopped herself from going any further. Henduluin furrowed his brow, watching her turn and busy herself with the shirt hanging over the clothesline. He wondered why she had dropped the subject all of a sudden but decided not to press it. Obviously it was a sore topic.

Valaina sat down at one of the two chairs at the table and began to mend the tear in the shoulder of Henduluin's shirt. She had learned how to stitch up clothing as well as flesh and preferred sewing with fabric. She pulled the needle through the green fabric quickly, hardly needing to look at her fingers at all.

Henduluin noticed that it was his shirt she was fixing and put down his fork immediately. She had already been doing so much, taking him in, feeding him, providing him with the medical attention he had needed. He did not want her to be doing more than was necessary. He cursed himself for having to be bedridden otherwise he would be helping her. He made the decision immediately that in the morning he would wake early to get a head start on anything he could, despite the fact that Valaina had forbade him to do so until he was fully healed.

"You needn't do that Valaina. Why don't you take it easy for a little while?"

"It isn't any trouble, really. I have been making my own clothes for as long as I can remember. Stitching this up is very easy for me." She whipped out her dagger and cut the thread, turning her head towards him and holding up his shirt. It had been mended. "See?"

"I know that you have been working hard but…could I trouble you to ask how far the Anduin is from here? I feel in need of a bath." He noticed her cheeks flush and felt badly for embarrassing her but found that he quite liked the color.

"I am sorry for not washing you in the first place. To do that I would have had to remove your clothes and it was a liberty I did not think was mine to take. I hope you are not angry." She chewed her lip and wished the blush would fade. To cover her face she took the shirt and turned away from him, folding it up.

Henduluin thought it was silly. Had he found an injured she-elf in the forest he would not have undressed her either. He understood exactly why she hadn't bathed him and he honestly didn't mind. He was glad that she had been respectful enough to wait until he was conscious.

"Anger is not for those who save lives. They deserve thanks." He leaned forward, waiting for her to turn back around to face him. He figured that she was still blushing and did not mind. "And you have mine."

This brought a smile to Valaina's face. She pivoted, feeling the blush diminish almost instantaneously at his words of thanks. He returned the smile before throwing back the quilt he had been covered in. She went to his side, her hands hovering over him as she decided whether or not he should be getting up by himself or if he should allow her to assist him, or if he should be up at all. He took notice as he got to his feet cautiously.

"I will be fine. You do not have to accompany me if you would rather stay here and catch up on anything." The pain in his head had numbed completely and he no longer felt discomfort there. But it felt a tad heavier than he was sure it should have. His shoulder still ached but he paid it no mind.

"Nonsense, I need to fill the basin and you should not be out on your own. Besides, perhaps we could take this time to talk." She went to the front door, picking up the circular basin beside it and carrying it under one arm. Henduluin followed and they walked together at a slow pace for his sake.

"What is there to talk about Valaina?" He asked curiously from beside her. He was a little more than a head taller than her and so he looked down at her from his height. She in turn had to lift her eyes to meet his.

She shrugged in response to his question, again chewing on her lip. She had always found it easier to talk to the trees than to talk to other elves and humans. The trees were much simpler, not as judgmental and never ones to speak ill of anyone unless you held an ax in your hands. They simply listened and often gave advice built up on hundreds of years of wisdom and knowledge. But for one reason or another she knew it wouldn't be difficult to talk to Henduluin. He had no memories of his past and therefore he really did not know who he was and what kind of person he was. She thought herself bad for a minute, thinking that perhaps she would be taking advantage of him. She dismissed the thought for her intentions weren't evil. She simply wanted to hold a conversation with him.

"There is so much to talk about, so much to see. People often take time for granted. Time that could be spent with family, with friends, with nature. We overlook everything in our daily lives down to the last clump of dirt, the last petal of a flower. Life would be so much more precious if all of humankind stopped to notice even the smallest of gifts. Like the trees for instance." She walked ahead of Henduluin to a skinny tree though very tall. She greeted it using the very essence of her mind, the very bottom of her soul. It returned the greeting with the sound of a babbling brook, a peaceful psalm.

Henduluin watched the she-elf with curious and interested eyes. He could sense the deep connection between her and the tree she was now pressing her fingertips to. Her eyes had fluttered closed and her chin was raised towards the tallest of its branches, a look of tranquility painted over her features to wear as a mask, used to hide the troubles and worries for that one moment of serenity and peace. He wanted very much to join her, taking cautious steps towards her so as not to break her meditative like state.

"The trees were taught by the elves how to speak. Here, give me your hand." She reached out and felt for his and he gave it to her willingly. She then opened her eyes, taking his fingers and gently pressing them to the bark of the tree. "Can you feel its life?"

He concentrated very hard, wrinkles overtaking his forehead to show proof of his work. Valaina saw this and turned towards him, keeping his fingers to the bark.

"It is not a matter of concentration Henduluin. It is a matter of listening with your heart, with your soul. Listen to the birds, to the wind, to the rustling of leaves. If you pour yourself into it you will hear the voices of the trees." She moved her hand to cover his, her fingers sliding perfectly into the spaces between his as she pressed his hand flat against the tree. "You will feel the life."

He closed his eyes, now instead listening closely for the sounds of the forest. He could hear the gentle breezes that swirled through the air and lifted strands of his hair. He could hear the birds overhead as they spoke to one another in chirps and whistles. He could hear Valaina breathing quietly beside him. And then he could hear the same song, the greeting. His eyes snapped open for he was surprised. She smiled.

"What do I do?" He asked in awe, staring up at the tree. He was suddenly hungry to know how to communicate with the forest. He knew immediately that he must have done this frequently in his past for the yearning to do it was very strong. He wondered if he had spent his mornings like this, speaking with the trees.

"Let go of everything but the voices of the trees. Free your mind and simply speak the words, see them in your mind, picture them. They will hear." She slowly took her hand from his and looked on as he kept his hand in place, closing his eyes once more to greet the tree.

He did as she told him to and saw the words of greeting in his mind. He could picture himself saying these words aloud as if speaking to another elf. And then suddenly it was accepting his greetings and welcoming him to the forest and the sound was beautiful. He slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled his hand from the bark though he wished to stay longer.

"I believe that I have strong connections with the trees." He told Valaina once they had begun walking again. "It seemed very right to be speaking with them."

Though Valaina knew that primarily, all elves had strong connections with nature, she too had felt the connection between Henduluin and the tree. She agreed that he must have been close with nature in the past.

"See, there is hope. Your memories are returning with time."

The rest of the walk to the Anduin was spent by the stories Valaina told Henduluin of the elves first teaching the trees to speak. He was like a young elfling, anticipating the next story and finding himself lost in her tales. She seemed to see that and thought it very cute. They both were smiling when they reached the river.

"I brought soap, rags, and a sponge along for you to use, as well as a towel for when you are finished bathing." She took the materials from the basin, displaying them across the length of the towel on the bank. She then pointed to an area upstream where jagged rocks formed almost an enclosed pool. "That is the best spot to wash in."

"Thank you." He took from her the soap, rags, and sponge before heading towards the pool. She watched him until he had reached it before wading into the water to fill the basin. She had not changed out of her dress, the one she had torn. The dress now ended in tatters just an inch or two below her knees and was stained in black orc blood. But she didn't mind, deciding to change later when she had the time.

Meanwhile Henduluin had waded into the pool and discovered that the water in it came just above the tops of his trousers, which he kept on for they were dirty and needed to be cleaned as well. He then set the toiletries Valaina had given him on the top of a fairly flat boulder, keeping the soap in his fist. As he went to lift his arm to begin washing himself, the ache in his shoulder worsened. He dropped his arm immediately and hissed in pain and annoyance.

"Here, let me." Valaina's voice came from behind him and he turned to see her walking from the bank into the water. She waded into the pool, pulling herself up onto the boulder he had set everything on, her legs dangling off into the water. She patted the space in between her legs. "Come on."

He moved towards her, turning with his back to her. He watched her take one of the rags and sink it in the water, using it to drench his long, blonde hair. She was very gentle and did not pull one hair on his head.

"Thank you again Valaina. You have done much for me."

"Hush, you have thanked me enough already." She set the rag down beside her and lathered the soap in her hands. She then worked the suds through his hair, massaging his scalp as if it were made of delicate lace. She was careful not to harm him and kept an eye out on the bandage on the side of his head.

"An elf should thank the she-elf who saved him at least a million times and then a million times more. You deserve more than I am giving you. If I were of noble blood, I would give you all the riches I owned." He declared as she then rinsed his hair of the suds.

"If you were of noble blood you would not have been wandering the woods." She then washed his body, minding his shoulder, and continued to tell him stories. When he was bathed and had towel dried, he bundled everything up in the towel and carried it in one hand.

He watched as Valaina carried the basin herself and decided to start assisting her then instead of waiting till morning.

"Please let me carry it." He insisted, motioning to the basin. She shook her head.

"No you will strain your shoulder."

"At least let me help. I will carry one side, and I will use my good arm." He reached out and looped his hand through the right ring on one side of the basin. She sighed, taking the left ring into her hand. The basin was now between them.


	3. DELETED SCENE

Chapter 3: Deleted Scene

& I was originally going to begin chapter three like this. But then I thought it was unnecessary, nothing was really vital to the story. The only part that might be even the slightest bit important is the section in which there is a little 'closeness' between the two. But I figured all in good time right? So here's the deleted scene for your entertainment...if anyone is reading this. &

At daybreak Henduluin did just as he had planned the day before: he woke up and began to work. It was easy for him to rise that morning and he was quite pleased. He was always grateful that elves healed much faster than humans. He tried to imagine himself being confined to a bed for much longer than a day and gave thanks that he was an elf.

Though he had protested sleeping again in Valaina's bed, she had somehow managed to get him to fall asleep there again. He peeled back the quilt and got out of the double bed, reaching up to touch the bandage on the side of his head. He figured that it could probably be removed but decided that it would be better if he waited. He did not want Valaina to scold him. So he left it in place and went about getting dressed.

Valaina had fixed his shirt very well, so well in fact, that he could hardly tell that there had ever been a tear. He pulled it on over his head and was happy to feel that besides a slight soreness in his shoulder, there was no horrible ache or burning pain. He left his boots beside the bed and instead went barefoot.

The she-elf slumbering on her makeshift bed upon the floor nearly startled him. He looked down at her as she slept on her side, one arm curled around her middle while the other was hidden beneath her pillow. Her braid was loose but managed to stay in tact, hanging over her shoulder and curling around her neck. She was covered in another quilt that she had pulled from the closet. He carefully stepped over her and tiptoed towards the door. He moved slowly and took cautious steps so as not to wake her.

And he was there. His hand was on the doorknob and he was literally about to turn it when suddenly she spoke. She had heard his footsteps and knew that he was probably trying to get a head start on chores or something.

"You are not trying to escape are you?" Henduluin froze, his hand still on the doorknob. He turned around and watched as she opened her eyes and sat up, folding her arms over her chest with a lopsided smile.

"I really wasn't. I was just going to help, I want to help out." He walked towards her, stopping to stand over her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes begging for her to let him get up and actually do something. She knew what it was like to be bedridden and wanting freedom and so she sighed, faking annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. But sit down and let me take a look at your head and shoulder first." The smile still stayed on her face and so he knew that she was merely joking about being annoyed. He grinned and sat down cross legged in front of her, waiting eagerly for her to finish the inspection.

Valaina first got to her feet and wet a rag, returning to start with his head. She dabbed at the bandage to loosen it so that it would not pull out any of his hair or skin. When it was loose enough she gently peeled it off. Henduluin's face twisted into a pained expression and he sucked in air through his teeth. She drew away with wide eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry Henduluin, let-" She stopped when he started laughing, removing the bandage himself. She figured it out at once and slapped him in the shoulder with the rag. He moved a hand to cover his shoulder.

"That really did hurt." He said between laughs. She dropped the rag and leaned forward, moving her fingertips through his scalp towards the wound.

"Serves your right." She muttered, picking the athelas leaves off of the healing skin. She was pleased to see that the area was already scabbing nicely, mostly hidden by his hair. And there appeared to be no infection either. She drew her fingers away and smiled. "Your head looks nice."

"Why thank you milady." He reached out and encircled her wrist, brining her hand back towards his face and brushing his lips against her knuckles. She batted her eyelashes at him and placed her free hand to her cheek.

"Well my lord, 'tis hard to overlook such a face." She took her hand back and continued with checking his shoulder. But he suddenly reached out and held the side of her face in one hand. She raised her eyes and saw him grinning at her.

"_Aye, 'tis hard to overlook such a face_." He murmured. She could feel her cheeks tinting pink as they had so many times before and returned his wide grin. His hand eventually dropped.

She cleared her throat and began the shoulder examination. He lifted his arm and she began to unwrap the bandaging that had protected the wound from being infected. She cleaned away the dried paste with the rag, carefully avoiding being too rough against his stitches.

"Your skin is mending quickly. I think I'll be able to remove the stitches within the week." She moved back, taking the soiled bandages and disposing of them while Henduluin got up off of the floor.


	4. The Ambush

Chapter 3: The Ambush

**Chapter Synopsis: Henduluin continues to try and remember just who he is while picking up on some clues as to what kind of person he was. But when he and Valaina are ambushed by another group of orcs, he decides that drastic measures must be taken.**

& Key Points: The deleted scene was nothing that _needed_ to be read, I just decided to post it in case anyone was interested. Also, trust me, Valaina won't end up being an annoying Mary-Sue who is somehow the best fighter/best at using magic/basically good at everything kind of character. Just read this chapter and you will see she is not perfect. &

soFitting999: Hopefully you end up liking the story because I'm putting everything into it. Trust me. As for the Mary-Sueness, let me explain that Valaina is far from perfect. Remember, there have only been two real chapters so far. Give me a chance to develop her a bit more and you will see that she does have flaws. As for her sword fighting and magic, believe me she is highly mediocre when it comes to the both of these. However, have you ever noticed that when you really want something you tend to work harder and sometimes even better, for example, when she was saving Legolas from the orcs? Well there you go.

Two days had passed since Henduluin and Valaina had gone to the Anduin. Since that time, Valaina had continued to take Henduluin into the forest to speak with the trees. She could see that when he did he was very happy, very peaceful. It was as if he was a part of them. She hoped that if he continued to connect with the trees that perhaps memories would begin to return. He had been hoping the same thing though he was perfectly content with just conversing with nature instead of worrying about the past. But somehow he always managed to find himself dwelling on it.

He and Valaina had become friends in those two days. She had taken the best care of him, somehow managing to coax him to fall asleep in her bed though he protested and insisted that he sleep in her place on the floor. She cooked dinner for the two of them every night with whatever Henduluin brought home.

That was something else. He had also found that something else he seemed to click with was the bow. The beloved bow. He had seen Valaina's father's bow beside the door and something inside of him seemed to recognize it as though the two were familiar with one another. He had decided that, with Valaina's permission, he would give it a try.

Taking it into the forest he had notched an arrow, the feeling coursing through his veins exciting and seemed so new and yet a familiar feeling. It was as if he had become possessed by his former self, a stranger, for he was able to connect the arrow's head with a deer in the blink of an eye with hardly any effort. It was magical.

On that third day, he awoke at dawn. It was easy for him to rise that morning and he was quite pleased. He was always grateful that elves healed much faster than humans. The bandage on his head had been removed upon seeing that the wound was scabbing over, hidden mostly by his hair.

He moved his shoulder around in a circle as he sat up, moving a hand over the bandaging. There was no burning pain, not even a slight ache. He smiled, leaning with his back against the headboard. Finally he would be able to remove the bandaging and his shoulder would be free.

His eyes fell upon the floor beside the bed where Valaina had been sleeping the past couple of nights. The quilt she had spread out on the floor was empty, the sheet she had been using to cover herself up with was balled up and wrinkled. He furrowed his brow and sat up, throwing off the quilt.

"Valaina?" He wondered if she had gone up into the tree house or if she had gone out back to the garden. He had found that she spent most of her free time in that garden, tending to the plants or simply sitting in the middle of it with one of her large books. He had also found that she liked to read old books, all thick and with worn covers and torn pages. But she didn't seem to mind that they were old and falling apart.

He took his shirt from hanging over the back of one of the chairs. She had fixed it very well, so well in fact, that he could hardly tell that there had ever been a tear. He pulled it on over his head. He left his boots beside the bed and instead went barefoot. He liked the feeling of the ground beneath his bare feet, it was liberating.

And then he heard the scream. His head jerked up at the sound and looked towards the door. It was most definitely a female and from the way it pierced Henduluin through, he knew that she was in pain.

"Valaina." He breathed, somehow knowing it was her. In all the time he had been in the forest he had not seen any other elves or she-elves. He was fairly sure that they were the only two living out there.

He darted for the door, hesitating only when he had flung it open. He looked to his side and saw Valaina's father's bow leaning against the wall with the quiver filled with the arrows that she had taught him to make inside. He didn't know whether or not he would need it but decided it was better to have it then to not.

Once he was equipped he did not hesitate again. With his keen hearing he deduced that the scream was a little less than fifty yards away. His legs carried him silently through the forest though he moved fast. He could hear the trees calling to him, begging him to help her. When he heard them mention more orcs he became angry with himself. Somehow he knew that they were after him. It was a feeling in his gut and he trusted it.

The anger fueled him to run faster and soon he could hear the sounds of a battle. He could hear metal against metal, he could hear animalistic grunts and snort, and he could hear a she-elf's frantic breaths. He came to a slope and paused at the top when he could see what he had heard at the bottom. There was a slain orc in a heap on the ground, beheaded. But there were two more, both hideous and wielding mighty weapons. And Valaina was fighting them though Henduluin saw that she was injured.

He pulled out an arrow, notching it in the bow and taking aim for one of the two orcs. He had a clean shot of its grotesque head and immediately released. He was worried that if he waited too long, something might happen to Valaina. The arrow hit its target, flying clear through the orc's head and protruding from the other side. The remaining orc didn't seem to notice and continued to badger Valaina, who had been backed up into a tree.

Henduluin reached back for another arrow but couldn't seem to find one. His fingers searched the quiver until finally he realized that that must have been the last one. He swore aloud, throwing the quiver and bow aside while he started down the slope. He pretty much slid down the entire length of it, nearly stumbling as he reached the bottom.

As he caught himself, something captured his eye. He looked closer and saw Valaina's sword lying a foot away from him. He figured that it must have been thrown from her hands and looked up to see that the last orc had taken her dagger and she had been knocked to the ground. And he was about to strike her with his own sword.

His fingers curled tightly around the hilt of the sword, he ran towards them, leaping over the log that stood in his way. The blade came crashing down just inches from Valaina's head, blocking the orc's blade from her.

She had braced herself, eyes squeezed tight and hands thrown up as if they would actually protect her. But then she had heard the sound of two swords meeting and got up the courage to open her eyes, seeing two trembling blades in front of her. She watched as one was thrown backward and the other pursued. It was Henduluin.

He fought off the orc, bending in all sorts of different ways to dodge the angry thrusts and swipes. Henduluin knew that soon his opponent would tire from the violent swinging and knew that then would be the time to end it. Until that time he continued to block his sword and duck to miss it. And then he saw his chance, hurling his own sword forward to cut a passage clear through the orc's abdomen. He twisted his sword, reassuring the orc that now the wound would not close. Blood trickled from its mouth before falling, his body being yanked from Henduluin's sword.

He dropped the sword upon seeing this and went to Valaina's side. He kneeled beside her. She was slumped against the tree, both hands holding her thigh. An incision about six inches long was made along her right thigh. Blood was flowing steadily from the cut though she was trying very hard to apply enough pressure to control it.

"By the Valar." He muttered upon seeing the red river that was overflowing, flooding the material of her dress. He reacted quickly without a second thought, gathering the she-elf into his arms to carry her back to her home.

"Wait, the sword. My father's bow." She protested tiredly. He was already carrying her towards the slope, stepping over the log and leaving the orc bodies behind.

"I will return for them later. _Go to sleep Valaina and I will take care of your wound._" He urged her. He looked down and saw her eyelids already looking heavy, consuming more and more of her eyes with every blink. Soon they had closed completely, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

The trees thanked him on his return to the house, grateful that he had rescued her from the orcs. The sound of birds singing sounded through the air to show their happiness. He spoke back briefly, walking faster as he felt the blood now soaking his own clothing. The house had come into view and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He went into the house and laid Valaina down on the bed. Her head tilted to one side, her loose braid lying out behind her. Henduluin awkwardly pushed up the end of her dress until it was positioned just below what made her a she-elf. He was glad that she was asleep for had she been awake she would have seen how nervous he was about being so close to her sensitive area.

He took one of the rags from the cabinet and wet it in one of the jugs of water, holding it to the injury. As he did she came awake, eyes flying open and hissing in pain. He nearly pulled the rag away for fear that she would be angry but kept it in place.

"_Go back to sleep._" He whispered, though he hadn't really needed to tell her twice. Just as soon as she had opened her eyes they were closed again and she was sleeping once more. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

He tied the rag around her thigh, keeping the cut covered, and went to the door. He knew she needed something from the garden but couldn't pinpoint the name. It frustrated him and he began to doubt that he could treat her. But he was surprised when he went into the garden and spotted a plant, knowing somehow that that was what he needed. Trusting his gut once again he pulled a handful of it loose from the ground and returned to use it for Valaina's injury.

* * *

The she-elf slowly opened her eyes, immediately feeling burning pain on her thigh. She sat up and rubbed her head, wondering how long she had been asleep for. One look up and through the hole in the ceiling leading up the tree told her it was night. She sighed. 

Lifting her dress she saw her right thigh wrapped around with bandaging, and through it she could make out the shapes of athelas leaves tucked inside. With a smile she turned her head and saw Henduluin sleeping in one of the chairs. His arms were folded over his chest, his head hanging over the back and his breathing even and calm. His eyes were wide open.

She got out from underneath the quilt and touched her bare feet to the floor. Once she put weight on her right leg it felt much heavier and sore. But she ignored it, limping past the slumbering elf towards the trunk. She grabbed a hold of the rungs of the ladder and began to climb, keeping most of the strain on her left leg so as not to bring any unneeded pain to her right.

The tree house was smaller than the house. She and her father had built it in case of emergencies and because she had always wanted one as an elfling. She had always been proud of herself for helping him build it, save for the slat roof. He had forbade her to help him with that.

She sat down in one of the corners, holding her head in her hands. She was ashamed of herself and she was embarrassed. She had not been able to defend herself against three orcs and the elf had seen. She had beaten three before, with the use of her magic, and she had been motivated to save him. Yet she had not been motivated to save herself. What a pitiful excuse of a she-elf she was.

"Valaina?" Henduluin's voice was coming closer and she realized before she saw his head appear that he was climbing up after her. She sighed again, knowing that he was probably feeling sorry for her and annoyed that he had had to step in and save her.

He climbed up into the tree house, coming to sit beside her. He was actually feeling badly that he had not gotten to her sooner and he felt guilty that she had been hurt. He only hoped that she wasn't angry with him, and that he had treated her wound correctly.

"You should be resting Valaina. You-"

"I am sorry Henduluin." She interrupted him before he could tell her that she needed to rest for she was tired. He was surprised and curious as to why she was apologizing. He then thought that perhaps she was apologizing for being awake.

"There is no need to apologize. As long as you go back to sleep-"

"No. I mean…I am sorry that I could not fight for myself. I am sorry that you had to come and rescue me. You must be wanting to leave as soon as you can. You must be very ashamed of me." She spoke quietly, as if talking to herself. She dared not even look up at him.

Henduluin felt guiltier. He wondered if he had done anything to make her feel as though he was ashamed. He was not ashamed of her. He thought her brave for having been able to defend herself for as long as she had.

He tilted her chin up to look at him and saw the sad look in her eyes. He found that he did not like the feeling it sent slamming into him at all. He felt as though he would never smile again just by seeing them. He did not want her to be sad.

"_Listen to me. Never would I be ashamed of one so brave. Not many she-elves would be able to defend themselves against three orcs, let alone one. Never would I be ashamed._" He assured her in a soft, gentle voice.

She wanted to argue but he began to speak again before she could.

"I would not want to leave Valaina. You are a dear friend and I enjoy being here with you. But I fear that the orcs were here for me. I fear it has something to do with my past and I do not want to endanger your life."

Valaina became worried. She looked at Henduluin as a dear friend as well and did not want him to leave. She sensed that they had a strong friendship, that the feeling was mutual. She did not care if that meant having to fight against anymore orcs. And besides, he still had not recovered his memories. Where would he go?

"Your memories will return. Do not leave Henduluin, we can piece together your life together."

"Valaina I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to use your magic to help me to remember. If I remember then perhaps I can solve this puzzle as to why there are orcs pursuing me." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her braid.

She averted her eyes for a moment. Her magic was limited. She had only learned little. She knew simple spells and that was where her magic ended. But when she raised her gaze and looked into his eyes she saw that he had faith in her. And she decided that she would learn.

"Alright Henduluin. But I need to review my books before I try to help you." This brought a smile to his face and he moved forward, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Valaina." His face was bright. This brought a smile to her face.

"Of course my friend." The two then descended the ladder, Henduluin helping Valaina to the bed. He then turned to return to sleeping in the chair when Valaina grabbed his hand and he turned back around to face her. "This bed is big enough for two. It would be silly of you to sleep in a chair."

Henduluin gulped but nodded, laying down in the space that was provided to him after she had scooted over. It was warm from her body heat and smelled of her too. He turned his head to watch her and saw that she had fallen asleep. And yet he felt uneasy, but it was a rather good feeling. Why?


	5. In The Old Book Of Nandor

Chapter 4: In The Old Book Of Nandor

**Chapter Synopsis: Valaina studies hard to try and help Henduluin recover his past, using all of her father's old books. Meanwhile, feelings between the two begin to strengthen…**

& Key points: I stole the lyrics to "May It Be" by Enya for the spell. The story is stolen from the site called: The Encyclopedia of Arda. Also, before you all start going off about how Legolas would know the story, remember he lost his memory. Great. &

ShopGirl1: Here is your update!

amrawo: Well I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you continue to read. Here is your update as well, hope it was soon enough!

Days passed by quickly as each page turned. Valaina had spent those many, many days reading through her father's old books. The ones he had inherited from his father, all of old Nandorin history and spells. She was determined to find a spell that would bring back Henduluin's memories. He deserved to find them, to realize his past.

But it frightened her. She did not know what would happen after his memories were restored. He would have to leave her to go back to wherever he came from. He could be married. He could be engaged. He could have a family waiting for his impending return. She couldn't even bear to think about it and instead threw herself into the books.

That evening, Henduluin brought back a deer and prepared a venison stew for Valaina had her nose in another book. She didn't know it but he was worried about her and thinking about her just as much as she thought of him. He didn't like the way she had been studying the old Nandorin pages nearly every second of every day since he had asked her for help. She hadn't been out of the house in many days and often skipped meals and woke up in the middle of the night to read more.

He ladled some of the stew into a bowl and held it out to her. She didn't even look up but merely turned the page and continued on.

"I am not hungry." She mumbled, nearly too enveloped to even form the words. Then suddenly the bowl was set on top of the page she was reading and she looked up to see Henduluin standing over her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Eat." He ordered sternly, as though commanding a child. He then took his seat on the opposite side of the table. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to pick up her utensils and eat.

"But Henduluin I am very close to-"

"_You will kill yourself._ Eat." He continued to wait until finally she sighed, picking up her fork and eating. He chuckled under his breath upon seeing how quickly she finished her first helping, knowing that she was starving.

"Valaina," he began once she was on her third helping, "tell me about your family. I want to hear about your life."

She paused, raising her eyes from her bowl. She could see that he was quite serious and the curiosity plain on his face was true. She set down her fork and pretended that this didn't bother her. She had tried to avoid the subject for the weeks that he had been with her for talking about her family was painful.

"Both my parents were descendants from the old Nandor race. We were of the last of the followers of Lenwë. You see, the Eldar lived in the land of Cuiviénen. My father used to tell me stories of Cuiviénen, stories passed down from generation to generation. He used to describe its beauty as though he had lived there himself, though he was born on the journey from Cuiviénen. The elves there lived in peace beside the Sea of Helcar where the first of the elves awoke during the Years of the Trees." She paused once more and saw Henduluin's eyes shining as though he were a young elfling. She smiled. "Do you know the story of the Years of the Trees?"

He shook his head, still longing to listen to the rest of her tale.

"During this time, Valinor was lit by the light of the Two Trees, but Middle-earth lay in darkness.

Long before the elves awoke, Yavanna created the Two Trees of Valinor to give light to realm of the Valar. So began a reign of peace in Valinor, but Middle-earth was lit by starlight alone, and Melkor worked in the depths of Utumno in the north of the World. It was during this period that Aulë made the Dwarves, and set them to sleep until the coming of the elves.

When Oromë discovered that the elves had awoken at Cuiviénen, great changes came about. The Valar made war on Melkor to protect the Elder Children of Ilúvatar; Utumno was destroyed and Melkor brought in chains to Valinor. The Valar also summoned the elves to dwell in their land, and many answered this summons.

A period of three ages followed. Melkor was imprisoned in the halls of Mandos, and the Valar and Eldar dwelt together in the light of the Trees. In the darkness of Middle-earth, the Dark Elves who had not journeyed to Valinor still dwelt, and the Fathers of the Dwarves stirred. Men would not appear until some time after the end of the Years of the Trees.

These Years came to an end when Manwë released Melkor from his imprisonment. For a time, the Dark Lord pretended friendship with the Eldar, but he turned back to the darkness. With Ungoliant, he destroyed the Trees, stole the Silmarils and fled back to the north of Middle-earth. Seeking revenge, Fëanor led a great part of the Noldor out of Valinor and back to Beleriand.

So the Years of the Trees came to an end. At this time, the Valar made the Sun and moon to give light to the world, and the Years of the Sun began, and with them the First Age."

"Now to continue on with the story of my family. Lenwë, our leader, set out along with the other Eldar to live in Aman with the Valar in Valinor. As I said, my father was born on this journey. But when the elves reached the Anduin and saw the Misty Mountains that crossed their path in the west, Lenwë led a part of the Teleri south, down the Vales of Anduin. This became the Nandor race.

My father grew up there and met _my mother_. She died while giving birth to me, and so I never met her, but my father would always describe her to me and tell me stories about her. He told me that they called her _beautiful_ for she was the loveliest of all the she-elves. He used to tell me I looked so much like her. I think it hurt him, that I reminded him of her." Her voice trailed off and she realized that she had been staring into space. She shook her head, blinking to regain her composure.

"After my father sent _my mother_ down the Anduin he grew very sad. For a year he left me in the care of my grandfather while he wandered Middle-earth. Whenever I would ask him why he left he would tell me that he had to find himself. That he had to search out his destiny. And he found that it was with me and so he returned.

For many, many years we lived in peace with the rest of the Nandor. And then one day we returned from one of our hikes and there were orcs there." She stopped for a moment as if remembering every detail. And she could. She could remember the smell, the sights, she could hear the screams. "Everything was…destroyed.

My father and I sent each body down the Anduin and it took many days. When we had sent each one we then hiked into the forest with everything we could salvage. It is here that we built this house to live in. And we were very happy here until the day my father was killed."

Henduluin was snapped out of the trance he had been in. He had memorized every word that had left her lips and all had been locked away in his mind forever. He felt sorrow and pity for her, wondering if he should have asked at all. He decided not to continue his questions though he was curious as to how her father died.

Valaina suddenly got to her feet, feeling quite vulnerable and saddened at the moment. She found that speaking aloud of what had happened made it all the more real and hurt her even worse. She could already feel the tears readying themselves though they weren't rising just yet. But soon they would be and she would have hated for Henduluin to see them.

"I will be going to the Anduin now. I am feeling rather…dirty." She forced a smile though she knew it probably looked very fake. But before Henduluin could protest she took the towel, soap, and sponge all in one quick motion and was out the door.

Meanwhile he sat at the table by himself and he felt badly that he had asked. He _knew_ something was odd about the way she often stopped herself before going on to talk about her family and yet he had pried. Why had he done that? He wanted to pound a fist into the middle of his head over and over again.

He got up from the table and decided to follow her. He hoped to the Valar that she would not cry but knew deep down that she probably would. And if she did he wanted to be there to console her. He felt the need to…the _want_ to.

As he silently made his way through the forest he began to consult the feeling deep in his stomach. The feeling as though it had leapt up, flying out of his throat and up towards the Heavens. It was a surprisingly good feeling though when he described it to himself it sounded horrid. How could your stomach jumping out of your body feel pleasant? But it did. And his chest seemed to yearn for her as though it had hands that reached for her.

Wait.

He nearly stopped in his tracks. Her? How had that come out? Sure he thought about Valaina but they were merely close friends. He even whispered it to himself but it sounded so wrong to his ears and to his heart. Friends. No. Something deeper was there and he knew it.

Upon coming to the edge of the forest he stopped in mid step. From the west, towards the pool, came sounds of quiet sobbing. But they were not haggard, horrid sounding sobs. They were soft sobs that sounded like chimes in the air.

He walked along the bank towards the pool. He was surprised that her sobs didn't become louder as he neared her. When he came close he could see her standing with her back to him, face buried into her arms which rested upon the flat boulder. Her shoulders shook with her quiet sobbing.

"Valaina?" He waited for her to acknowledge him but when she didn't he began to trudge into the water. He didn't seem to care when his trousers became soaked, quickly followed by the bottom of his shirt. When he was a few feet away, water up to his waist, she suddenly picked up her head and turned to face him.

He had never seen her hair free from its braid before. She would always have it braided to keep it away from her face and now it was down. Her hair was a golden brown color and fell in loose curls midway down her back. The ends were a bit wet and so they were darker but other than that they were dry and all its true color.

She was still wearing her dress, the one that she had been injured in. But the half quarter sleeves had been pushed up to reveal slim shoulders the same slightly bronze color as the rest of her skin. He had always thought her attractive but she looked even more beautiful now.

Her face was sad. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, curls sticking to the streaks. And even from afar he could see that there were more waiting to escape. Now the urge and longing to help her was even fiercer, burning in his chest.

"Henduluin." She reached out to him though every fiber of her being was positively horrified that he had seen her this way. She began to walk towards him. "Henduluin."

He came forward and met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her as she threw her arms about him. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob harder, crying out but the sound muffled by the material of his shirt. He held her around her back, stroking back her curls with one hand.

"_Cry all you want to Valaina. I know you are hurting and I am sorry that I made you relive that. Valaina. Oh Valaina._" He murmured soothingly. The yearning in his chest had gone but the stomach-less pit continued to grow. It was her. He was in love with her.

* * *

She skimmed through the page over and over again. She had found it. She had found the spell that would restore Henduluin's memories. And she was frightened. She was worrying about what would happen once he recovered them. What if he was married? Engaged?

The night before she had been feeling things she had never felt before. Even simply talking with Henduluin was enough to make her feel as though she couldn't breathe. But when he had put his arms around her it made it harder for her to cry let alone breathe. He had been so kind and tender with her.

She couldn't bear to think about what would happen to him. All she knew was that he would leave…

"Valaina, have you found it?" She looked up to see Henduluin leaning over her, scanning through the text himself. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and she could have sworn that they were somewhat sad. But perhaps it was only her hoping she'd seen it.

"I have. We should go outside to do it, in the fresh air and open space. It says that the spell might make you a bit dizzy." She explained, shutting the book. She had looked it over enough times to have memorized the words. The words that would drive him away.

They went outside and stood a few feet from the house. Henduluin couldn't help but look it over as if it were the last time he would be seeing it. But he refused to let his past interfere with the life he had made there. She meant too much to him to lose her.

Valaina stood in front of him nearly toe to toe. She hesitantly reached up, placing her index and middle fingertips to his forehead. Though she had a task at hand she couldn't help but notice how silky his skin was beneath hers. Suddenly she was embarrassed of her worn, rough skin. He saw the blush consuming her cheeks and smiled. When she returned it he caught sight of the dimples he loved so.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking up into his icy blue eyes. It saddened her to think that they might not hold the same warmth, the same kindness. Would he be the same elf she knew? The same elf that walked with her to speak with the trees? The elf that sat and joked with her in the garden while she worked? The elf that caught dinner and helped her prepare it? The elf she had fallen in love with? She nearly broke down but stopped herself for his sake. He deserved to remember.

Fear filled her chest and took hold of her heart in its grasp, squeezing hard. She winced, a sign of her immense pain. A certain elf saw this. He could see the fear conquering her honey brown eyes. He knew she was thinking about what he would recover. He took her fingers from his head and held them in his own, gazing deeply into her troubled orbs.

"_I will not leave you. I want to stay here with you._"

"And if you must go? What if you must go?" She questioned, trying her hardest to shut out his words. She knew that after he'd recovered his memories, his outlook on her might change. He might want to go back to his old life.

"Then I will bring you with me. Valaina, I-"

"Don't say it please." She begged, pulling her fingers away from him. She somehow knew he would say the three words she wanted more than anything to hear from him. But what if he loved another in his past? What if he remembered that love? Her heart would surely break.

She pressed her fingers back against his forehead and began the spell before he could cut her off.

"_Darkness has come. Believe and you will find your way. Darkness has fallen._" She held her fingers in place, closing her eyes so that she did not have to look into his as he began to remember. She thought it better to remember them happy.

As Valaina repeated the spell, her words becoming quieter and quieter, Henduluin wished to break her from the trance. A part of him was afraid that his memories would conflict with his life with her. But he decided then that he would make it work. For she and him.

His eyes traveled her body. She had a slender, feminine form. Her curves were simply lovely and fit her body perfectly. He noticed a very alluring freckle imprinted upon her right shoulder and smiled, wishing to run his fingers over it.

And then suddenly she was visibly shaking. At about that time a lightheaded, weightless feeling began to creep in over his senses and cloud his thoughts. He knew the spell was taking affect.

"_Are you alright?_" He asked concernedly. Through the daze he reached out, placing his hands upon her tiny waist. She trembled underneath him and he felt something tugging at his heart. This was hurting her. "_Answer me. You are scaring me Valaina._"

She gasped, fingers dropping from his forehead. He expected her to faint into his arms but instead she flew forward, grasping the back of his neck and pulling his head down to her level. Their forehead touched and almost immediately he began to see things in front of his eyes as though he were really there.

A forest was above, a large forest. But he was not in the forest. He was beneath it. Beneath? How could that be? But he was. He was underground and he was not the only being there. Dozens of other elves and she-elves alike walked past him as though they did not see him. Beautiful homes stretched out in the underground tunnels.

"_Greenleaf. Greenleaf. Greenleaf. GREENLEAF._" The name was screaming itself from the very bowels of the kingdom. Yes kingdom. He knew this was a kingdom. But whose kingdom? Where was he? Did he live in this place?

Voices. Many of them. He was gone away from the crowds of perfectly formed elves and he was somewhere new. It was a castle. The very heart of the kingdom. And he somehow knew where he was. For instance he knew that the trees, covered in vines and intricate ivy, started steep but widened at the top and led to the different rooms burrowed into the castle. Each room was beautifully decorated and expressed the naturalness of the elves and of the forest.

Mirkwood. Mirkwood! He knew that was where he was. He had lived there all his life with his father and his younger brother. Yes. He was remembering. He and his father had always been close, a large and wise elf who had seen many things in his long life. His younger brother had always looked up to him. King Thranduil. King? Then he was…

She gave out first. He could feel her falling to her knees and reacted though he was still in his trance. His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her to him. He held her there, one hand holding the back of her head while the other remained around her waist. But she was still conscious, still there in the trance with him.

But the concentration was lost when he gave out also. He fell to his knees, still clutching to the she-elf. Her hot breath was against his neck, her face pressed far into it while her hands shakily fisted his shirt. He found himself shaking as well, his head filled with what he had lost and it was overwhelming.

"Valaina…" It was then that he blacked out.


	6. I Know Your Eyes

Chapter 5: I Know Your Eyes

**Chapter Synopsis: Valaina watches over Henduluin, who was knocked unconscious after the spell was complete. She wonders about what will change when he awakes. When he finally comes to he must decide what to do. **

& Key Points: In this chapter, underlined stand for Nandorin. &

amrawo: You're one of those reviewers who reviews every chapter aren't you? Well great because I could use a faithful reader! Haha. Well I appreciate your reading and again, this update is for you.

The sun finally began to set on that draining day. Both the elf and the she-elf were exhausted though it had spent Henduluin far more than it had her.

Legolas. She corrected herself with a heavy heart. His name was Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood, of the Woodland Realm, to be exact. She remembered the comment she had made, that if he were of noble blood than he would not have been wandering. But he was of noble blood. A prince by the Valar! She had fallen in love with a prince and what was worse, she was almost certain that he returned the feelings. It would have hurt her had he not loved her in return but it would kill her if though he loved her he could not be with her.

She re-wet the rag that she had used for his forehead. She then rang it out, placing it on his head again. He looked peaceful enough and he was silent, unmoving. She had seen him like this before but this time around made her uneasy. She did not know what he would say or think upon waking.

"_Legolas when will you open your eyes? Will they still be blue? Your blue? Or will they be strange to me?_" She asked as though he would answer. She wished that he would.

She remembered feeling very dizzy and weak, nearly falling to her knees when he had caught her. He had cradled the back of her head with her face pressed into his shoulder. She felt safe and secure in his hold. But then he had fallen to his knees and she had gone down with him.

"Valaina." He had whispered before beginning to fall away from her. She had reacted quickly though still weak herself. She had been holding his shirt in her fists and pulled him upright, crying out in desperation from the effort. Staggering to her feet she held him under the arms, dragging royalty back into the house.

Once she had yanked him up onto her bed she had collapsed to the floor in tearless sobs. She was tired and could feel the lightheadedness drifting away and being replaced by an uncomfortable migraine that tightened her skull as if to break it into tiny pieces. But she was concerned for Legolas who was still unconscious and had remained that way even as the sun began to set.

She leaned forward on her knees beside the bed, taking Legolas's hand into her own. She studied it in her own, palm facing upward. She traced the lines, the faint and the deep, with her fingertips as delicately as if his hand were beautiful lace. She tried to memorize each one for she knew not if she would see him again. He would surely leave, there was no doubt in her mind.

She felt the calluses, signs that he had wielded the bow even before he used her father's, and smiled when she looked down at her other hand. She too had calluses marring her hands from all of the work she did. In that aspect they were alike, both hard working. But he was a prince.

"Darkness has come. Believe and you will find your way. Darkness has fallen." She murmured solemnly, replacing his hand and getting to her feet. She would not deny her fatigued body any longer, depositing herself beside the elf. She dared not nestle up to him though she wanted to, but lying beside him was enough. "_Darkness has come. I hope that you will find your way, wherever it may be. Darkness has come…and has fallen on me._"

* * *

"_Greenleaf. Greenleaf. Greenleaf. GREENLEAF._" 

Legolas awoke with a start, sitting straight up. The forehead fell off of his forehead and into his lap. He picked it up in his hand and held it in front of his face to see.

The underground kingdom. The other elves and she-elves of Mirkwood. His father and his younger brother. His title. His name. Images continued to flash through his mind and re-remind him of who he was. Of what he had forgotten over the past few weeks. So it had not been a dream. He really had recovered his past.

He could remember his father. His fading brown hair sprinkled with silver, just dusting his broad shoulders. His strong physique, able to outmuscle any elf or human he met, wrestling with his two sons when they were elflings. Their mother would watch them playing together with a smile just as lovely as she was. How his father missed her. How he missed his father, and his brother.

He looked to his side and saw a she-elf sleeping beside him. She looked peaceful, her face stoic and her eyes closed to reveal that she was exhausted for elves slept with their eyes open. But her breathing was deep and heavy as though she had not been able too in quite some time, as though she were afraid that her next breath would be the last. She must have been very tired.

Valaina. He knew her. She had restored his memories to him. She had taken care of him. She had stolen from him but he was glad that she had. She had stolen his heart. He was sure of it, more sure of it than anything ever before.

She moaned just then, wrinkles disrupting the evenness of her face. Both arms were positioned the same way, one stretched up further than the other. Palms facing upward and fingers curled just slightly. One rested against her cheek while the other was nested in the pillow. But as she moaned her arms twitched as if to move but they remained in their places.

Legolas shooshed her softly, leaning down towards her. He moved slowly, cautiously, so as not to wake her. His fingers brushed over the freckle he had seen just as she was casting the spell, the one dotting her shoulder. Her skin was warm against his. He allowed his fingers to move past her shoulder, skimming her collar bone. He pulled his fingertips back and hesitated before cupping her face. He was surprised when she leaned into his touch, rubbing her cheek deep into his palm. Stray hairs that had fallen from her braid twisted into his fingers.

He was pleased with her reaction to him and a smile crept across his features. When she had stopped him before he could tell her he loved her, he had become worried that she did not think of him that way. But the emotions mirrored in her eyes told him differently. They told him that she did care for him in the same way but that she was afraid. And he knew why. She had been afraid to lose him if his memories caused him to forget. But how could he forget her?

Valaina who had saved his life and had cared for him. Valaina whose blush never failed to bring a smile to his face. Valaina who had the cutest dimples that brought out her contagious smile, which was even cuter when she tried to cover it up with her hand. Valaina who would often read to him from her books or tell him stories as they sat at the table or lay in bed unable to sleep. Valaina.

He could name off hundreds of reasons as to why he had fallen for her and yet they didn't seem to matter. Just looking down at her, holding her face, feeling her skin against his, was enough. He was sure that had he known from the beginning that he was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood he would have fallen in love with her. He felt that strongly and he wanted very badly to tell her. And he would when she woke. But for now he would let her sleep.

He made sure that he did nothing that would be disrespectful to her as he carefully lowered himself to lie with her. He moved his arms about her waist and gently laid his head upon her chest. He sighed in contentment, falling asleep with the beating of her heart as his lullaby.

* * *

The sun's rays shone through the circular hole in the ceiling, falling in on the sleeping couple to wake them for the day. It had risen three hours before and was calling out to them to rise. It feared that perhaps they were dead for they slept so soundly and so peacefully. Like stones, but they breathed. 

Valaina was first to awaken from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened to the day and she sighed, stretching her arms over her head. But she then became aware of a weight resting on her chest. It was not uncomfortable by any means but she wondered what it could be. She yawned and looked down, her eyes widening upon seeing what it was. Or rather _who_ it was.

Legolas's chin was resting on her breastbone. His eyes were open, staring at her. She had not the time to wonder how long he had been watching her sleep or ask him why he was lying so close for she was so startled that she let out a weak scream. This worried him that she might be angry with him and so he lifted his head, watching as she fell to the floor.

"Valaina!" He exclaimed, throwing back the covers. He crouched down on the floor over her, the both of them simply studying each other. He cocked his head to the side and watched her face and the warring emotions volleying each other back and forth in her eyes. She in turn watched him though she was trying to tell her body to curtsy or bow her head or do something. She wasn't sure what to do around royalty and so she decided that averting her eyes was enough. This made him curious.

"Forgive me Prince Legolas, I know not how to address you in the appropriate way. I hope that I have not offended you." She said softly. With every word Legolas's frown deepened. He shook his head at her apologies and kneeled down out of his crouch.

"You can address me as Legolas. There is no 'proper' way to address me so you have not offended me." He said simply. She raised her eyes and her face seemed a bit angry but he didn't let that faze him. "Or you can call me Henduluin. That kind of grew on me."

She shook her head, getting to her feet and heading for the door. She couldn't believe he wasn't taking this seriously. He was supposed to tell her to call him Prince Legolas and leave her to go back to his kingdom.

…so why wasn't he?

"Valaina!" He called after her, scrambling to his own feet. He chased after her as she stomped deeper into the forest, muttering angry curses under her breath. He couldn't understand her and so he decided that she was speaking Nandorin. He caught up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I did not know you spoke Nandorin."

She whirled around, his hands flying back from her. Her honey colored hues were angry and swirling with confusion. She appeared frustrated and he could feel it attacking him, blaming him for the way she felt.

"Damn it. Why is this happening? By the Valar why? Why did you have to come here if you were just going to be a prince? I wish you had never come here. Damn it." She spoke so quickly that he barely saw her lips moving, her words were frantic and ran together. It didn't help that she was speaking another language either.

"Valaina-"

"_Why by the Valar did I have to fall in love with you? Why?_" She realized all too late that she had spoken Sindarin and not Nandorin. But instead of dwelling on that she went to continue but couldn't.

Legolas had understood her. He had heard what she said and though he saw the desperate look on her face, he was happy that she felt the same way for him. He watched her trying to form words while she balled up her fists and raised them, attempting to say what she needed to.

"I just…I just…" She tried each time but her voice cracked. He stepped in, holding her shoulders fast and shaking her slightly. "If it weren't for your stupid blue eyes or your…your smile or…"

"_Valaina be quiet. I do not know what the Nandorin words you said meant but I know that they were bad from the way you said them. Valaina I do not care if I am a prince. I would not care if I were a king. You are in my life now and I thank the Valar that you are._"

He looked into her eyes, still holding onto her shoulders. She saw the passion in his eyes for her and loved the way his blue eyes shined. She wasn't imagining it. His eyes were for her. The look in them was for her. She felt his hands release her, only to move to her face. One hand cupped her cheek while the other raised her chin, holding it there as he slowly leaned in. She did the same, watching him through half lidded eyes.

"I love you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Though he could hear the trees snickering and jesting all around them, as could she, he captured her lips with his own. Hers were soft and full beneath his, the feeling of silk. She moved her fingers into his blonde mane as he deepened the kiss, inviting himself into her mouth though she gladly accepted.

It lasted for what seemed like forever but ended all too soon. The couple pulled away, Legolas keeping his face at her level while she continued to tangle her fingers in his hair. They moved about his face, tracing his nose and mouth, lingering beneath his eyes and over the lids. She smiled.

"_Damn your eyes Legolas Thranduilion._" She murmured, continuing her inspection of his face. He smiled and took her fingers, kissing the tips of them.

"You will not call me Henduluin then?" To this she laughed and he found he loved the sound more than even the sounds of the trees speaking. It was wonderfully close in proximity and the sound rippled through him pleasantly.


End file.
